poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan destroys the harvester/The final battle/ending
This is how Ryan destroys the harvester, The final battle, and ending goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Fallen appears and knocks down everyone The Fallen: My Matrix. the matrix teleports away Sam: Get up! Get up! Get up! Ryan F-Freeman: Get up, Prime! Meg Griffin: Oh crud. Ryan-Ko: Oh no. Sam: He's turning on the machine! Matau T. Monkey: We got to stop him! Get up! OPTIMUS!!!! the harvester Ryvine Sparkle: Fallen. My mentor. The Fallen: My brothers could not stop me from this. Including Ryantessa, the Prime of Friendship. Megatron: Yes. Ryvine Sparkle: Now, you claim Ryan's sun from the Tyran cluster! The Fallen: Thank you, Master Ryvine. machine charges up. Soldier: Move! Commander: Enemy target top of pyramid. Engage! Engage! Engage! [Tanks fire at the cons Ryvine Sparkle: In moments, Megatron, we'll be at firing power. Megatron: That is right, Ryvine. And you shall be made a Prime. uses the force to make the tanks move towards the pyramid then drops them Jetfire: All my Decepticon life with my brother, I never did anything worth doing until now. Jetson Storm: Optimus. Take my bro's parts. And you will have a power you never know. Fulfill your destiny. rips his spark out Jetson Storm: Ryan. Use my spare parts to destroy the Harvester. out a box of plane parts Ratchet: Jolt. Electrify! hooks up Twilight and Optimus to Jetfire's parts Crashjack: Transfer those after burners. holds Meg's hand and hooks him up to the spare plane parts. The parts fly from Jetfire to Optimus. He got some jet boosters and gun Optimus Prime: Let's roll. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Ryan. Look at you! looks at himself and gasps with amazment when he sees that he has jet boosters and guns fly to the pyramid Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! Wait for me! Optimus with Meg flying planes fly towards the pyramid The Fallen: This planet will be dark forever. hears screaming Ryvine Sparkle: What is that noise? jets towards Ryvine and knocks him down. Ryan fires his new gun at the harvester and it explodes and Ryvine tumble down and they start to fight Ryvine Sparkle: Die like Optimus' brothers! punches Ryvine Ryan F-Freeman: They were Megatronus' brothers too. swings his Keyblade at Ryvine then Megatron tried to stop Ryan but, he blocks his attack Ryvine Sparkle: Go get him, Megatron! grabs Megatron's arm and aims at his head. he fires and Megatron gets hurt. He looks at the camera to see he has half of his face missing Ryan F-Freeman: Who's weak now? cuts Megatron's right fore-arm off and blasts him away with his jet boosters Megatron: muffled STARSCREAM!!!! RYVINE AND DR. CORTEX!!!!! Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Prime has luck like me. fight the Fallen The Fallen: Die like your brothers! fires at the Fallen Optimus Prime: They were your brothers, too. Fallen pulls out his staff Optimus Prime: You picked the wrong planet! watches then takes some photos grabs the Fallen' staff Optimus Prime: Give me your face! rips his face off Fallen grabs Ryan Meg Griffin: Let me try! the Fallen with her Keyblade rips the Fallen's spark out Optimus Prime: I rise. Ryan F-Freeman: You fall. Fallen's corpse leaks energon Meg Griffin: You Okay? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm ok. This new upgrade is awesome. Megatron is no match against me. Megatron: No. No. Ryvine Sparkle: Well. Ryan beaten you. I know he is not a coward like Starscream. But, sometimes, cowards DO survive. Dr. Neo Cortex: We could meet up the Trix in their world. Maybe Starscream could go to a nice big beach with a nice big drink and a woman with nice big..... Bags of ice for Ryvine's head. Megatron: This isn't over, Ryan. Ryvine Sparkle: We shall meet again, Prime. For your brother is a Trixicon. three villains leave Ryan F-Freeman: Well done, Twilight. And thank you for saving me, Prime. Optimus Prime: You're welcome. smiles and looks to see Sam and our heroes Twilight Sparkle: How did you defeat Megatron, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I know you should see me. I blasted his face off, cut his arm and blast him with my shoulder cannons. I think I like this form. I call it... Jet-powered Prince Ryan Prime! Crash Bandicoot: I know. later, The heroes are on the ships Optimus Prime: Thank you, Sci-Ryan. For saving my life. Sci-Ryan: You're welcome. Sam: Thank you for believing me and Ryan. looks at the sky with Jetson Storm. Meg hugs Ryan Optimus Prime: (voice) Our races, united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our past will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on. credits Divide by Linkin Park starts playing I remembered black skies~ The lightning all around me~ I remembered each flash~ As time began to blur~ Like a startling sign~ That fate had finally found me~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross~ The distance in your eyes~ Give me reason~ To fill this hole~ Connect the space between~ Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies~ Across this new divide~ There was nothing in sight~ But memories left abandoned~ There was nowhere to hide~ The ashes fell like snow~ And the ground caved in~ Between where we were standing~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes~ Across this new divide~ solo In every loss~ In every lie~ In every truth that you'd deny~ And each regret~ And each goodbye~ Was a mistake to great to hide~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes~ Give me reason~ To fill this hole~ Connect the space between~ Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies~ Across this new divide~ Across this new divide~ Across this new divide~ film ends Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Ending Scenes